Your The Reason Why
by RedAngelWolf
Summary: Will Abby except what she has become and rise to the occasion or will she fall under the pressure. Who will be Abby's anchor her best friends or her new crush. I know summary sucks but story will be better I promise! :) (new character was added her name is Jinger and Stiles is her love interest)
1. The woods

Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or any of its characters, however I do own any characters unrecognized and the plot

Stiles on the phone is in Italics

Chapter 1:

I woke up to a loud sound beside my bed. I quickly got up pulling my Swiss Army Knife up with me. I looked around for the person who wrecked my beauty sleep, finding no one was in sight. So I plopped back onto my bed. I was almost asleep again when all of a sudden I heard Stiles ringtone I groaned and answered my phone. Hello I Replied. _Hey Abby it's me uhh... Stiles did you get my text? _No but I did get your call at... I realized I didn't know what time it was so I checked and then quickly said 2:30am do you know what am stands for Stiles, in the MORNING! yelling the last bit just for good measure. _I'm sorry Abb's it's important just come outside and me and Scott will explain everything OK?!_ I just simply said bye and hung up on him. He could wait a few moments, until I was ready to say the least. I quickly threw on a pair of my grey sweatpants over my boxer briefs and quickly threw on my favorite wolf shirt it had a grey wolf howling at a purple moon. Then last but not least shoes, I threw on my dark purple combat boots and called it good. I quickly grabbed my phone of the bed and checked the messages there was at least 25 messages from Stiles and 2 from Scotty I laughed realizing that Scott was also brought into this by Stiles. I quickly propped open my window with one of my books and hopped out, like the many times I had before ever since I was eight and these two clowns became my amigos'. I grabbed onto the branch closest to me and flipped not once but twice and landed flat on my feet. I'm really liking those ten years of gymnastics I quickly yet silently thanked my mom for those $100.00 lessons each week. I quickly stalked over to the blue jeep hidden behind the bushes. I really wanted to beat the crap out of Stiles but thought best of it since school was tomorrow and I could get him into as much trouble as I wanted. I quickly ran to the passenger seat side and waited until Scott got out so he could help me into the backseat once everyone was settled. Stiles started the car and we were off. The car was completely silent so I decided to break it. I asked so... what are we doing? Stiles replied well umm... were umm... looking for a dead body. I quickly shook my head in confusion and asked wait, what?! how do you even know there's a dead body? and if so were? Stiles simply said I listened in on a conversation of my dad's with the police department they said that they needed back up because there was half of a body found out in the woods. That's when I heard Scotty ask what half of the body are we looking for? Stiles quickly replied don't know I didn't think of that and that's when I added on to the question what if the killer is still out there? I seen Stiles turn a lot paler than he usually is and said I didn't think of that either. Me and Scotty gave each other a look that practically just said were doomed. When we pulled off to the side of the road Scotty hopped out of the jeep and helped me out of the back. Stiles was already half way up the hill when we started to walk and I'll I could do was hope that the killer was gone and we would have a nice night sleep. But boy was I wrong...

Sorry I really hate it when people leave you on a cliff hanger. I hope I'll be able to post tomorrow so you can see the next chapter unless I can post it tonight never know So yeah R&R please tell me what you think constructive criticism would be great thank-you


	2. The bite

Chapter 2 :

AN: Thank-you for the review Fandomenforcer this chapter goes out to you

As we were walking through the forest I held on to Scotty's hand. Fear racking through my body as Scotty was having problems breathing and having to take his inhaler multiple times. Every five minutes I told Stiles to stop and let Scotty have a break but he wouldn't so, finally I just sat down on the ground and wouldn't get up until he had his five minute break. In that time Scott had said something along the lines of shouldn't the sever asthmatic get to hold the flashlight but Stiles just ignored him and started to walk again. I quickly got up and started walking too not wanting to be left behind. As we were walking we heard a dog bark and Stiles being the almighty one walked straight into trouble. Me and Scott hid behind a tree not wanting to get in any more trouble with Sheriff Stilinski. We heard the Sheriff ask where is your little partners in crime. Stiles stuttered out who are you talking about dad? you know who he says then yells out for us. Scott! Abby! are you out there? No reply came only dead silence. So he took it as though we weren't out here, thank god. The Sheriff turned towards his son and grabbed him by the ear and said lets go we need to talk about something known as "privacy". Me and Scott let out huge sigh thanking god that we weren't caught. Then the realization hit me and I whimpered. Scott looked at me and asked me what was wrong, and I said we just lost our ride home. He let out a groan too not knowing what to do next. That's when I heard a loud thumping noise and screamed at what I saw a stampede of deer were running towards us. Scott quickly pulled me down to the ground and covered me with his body so that he would get the most damage. Once we were sure there was no more deer we got back up and started running down the hill hand in hand when all of a sudden I tripped over something taking Scott down with me. I looked at what I fell over In horror I looked over to Scott and he had the same expression on his face. I let out a loud scream of fright Scotty following right after. I stopped when I saw something staring at me it had deep red eyes It lunged for me I let out another scream as something pierced through my shoulder. And then everything went black.

AN: So what do you want me to write next should I make her become a werewolf, or should she be something else and start to die from the bite. R&R please I would love some constructive criticism kind of in a writer's block.


	3. The hospitial

Chapter 3: The Hospital

I woke up to a bright light being shined in my eyes. I groaned waiting for the usual routine, where my mom say's "sweet heart it's time to get up breakfast is downstairs and we're all waiting for you." But what came was unexpected. Someone turned me onto my back and said Abigail are you ok? can you hear me? My ability to move and hear was just kicking in so I wasn't able to do a whole lot. I tried to open my mouth to talk but was surprised when I couldn't. I quickly shot up in the bed and screamed, the memories flooding back to me. Stiles, Scotty, the deer, the red eyed wolf, everything. No memory was left unseen. The nurse tried to calm me down but failed, epically. I only calmed down when my mom came rushing into the room asking if I was alright. The nurse started to explain my situation to my mom. Saying that I was found by a man out in the woods with a bite in my shoulder. The man quickly drove me here to the hospital where I could get the proper care I needed, then left. She also said that the man wanted to stay anonymous and that we shouldn't press the matter in trying to thank him due to the fact of him saving me and of that being his wishes. We all nodded our head in agreement not wanting to argue. Silence fell into the room, and again being me I broke it. I quickly asked the nurse if I could go, not wanting to miss the first day of my junior year. She said that she would have to talk to my doctor but would let me know as soon as possible. She quickly walked out of the room closing the door behind her, so that me and my mom could have some privacy. Once we were sure she was gone my mom spoke up and asked me "honey what were you doing out in the woods last night?"

" I umm... well... I was looking for a dead body... " I replied practically stuttering on all the word I spit out. My mom looked at me with utter concern in her eyes she quickly asked me why and I replied because stiles told me to come along. She let out a shaky laugh knowing that I was going to say something along those lines. Tears began to fall down my mother's face I quickly reached out for her and pulled her in for a tight hug, despite the pain in my left shoulder. She let out a whimper and told me something I all too well know "you know I could have lost you" I just replied by hugging her tighter. I let go of her as I heard a knock on the door. We both tried to make ourselves look presentable, failing epically we just let out a sigh and opened the door for the nurse to walk. The nurse walked in quickly and closed the door behind her. She turned to my mother and said "your daughter may go, but she has to have her bandages changed every two hours, and she can't lift anything heavy for a week, and if she follows these instructions she should be better in no time. She turned towards me and said "let me change your bandages one more time before you go so I can check the process of it healing".

AN: Thank-you for all of the reviews I really appreciate it! :) hmm... wondering what I should do next?


	4. The Derek Hale

Chapter 4: The Derek Hale

Once I was back at school I got my schedule and note from the office and headed to my next class. Which of course had to be Chemistry with Mr. Harris. I quickly and quietly walked into the classroom not wanting to make a scene and handed Mr. Harris my note, then quickly headed to an open seat which happened to be right in front of Scott and Stiles. Luckily Mr. Harris didn't say anything about me or the note and continued to read on about a solution. I only hoped that this would be the same for the rest of the day.

Two Hours Later

I am in Homeroom. Scotty, Stiles, and I figured out that I almost have all my classes with them. I think it's a good thing because not only are they my BFFLE's I would also be lost without them. During Homeroom we found out that we had Chemistry, History, Mathematics, and Biology together. The rest were different. Once we had figured everything else out Scotty asked me and Stiles if we would go back to the woods and help him look for his inhaler that he oh so had to drop right exactly where I was bitten and also where we tripped over the dead body. Stiles automatically shook his head no saying "sorry but I'm grounded so I can't go anywhere". Scotty looked over at me with this look saying please help me I don't wanna go back alone. And of course being the girl in the group I gave in and said yes.

Thirty Minutes Later

Stiles dropped me and Scotty of at the edge of the forest. Just as we hopped out of the jeep Stiles quietly said "be careful you guys I don't think I can handle losing anyone else." I walked around the front of the car and pulled open the front door and gave Stiles the biggest bear hug ever. Then I said "you will never lose me or Scotty we will always be there for you no matter what." I slowly pulled away so Scott and Stiles could do one of their grizzly bear hugs. I leaned against a tree waiting until they were both done. Once Stiles had left we both grabbed each other's hands and were off looking for the all to expensive to replace inhaler.

One Hour Later

I looked over to Scotty who seemed to be looking under a big branch. I was about to ask him if we could go because I only had thirty more minutes until I had to change the bandages. That's when I saw something on his lower waist, it looked to be a big piece of gauze taped to his lower abdomen. He looked back at me to see if I had seen his inhaler yet, when he realized what I was staring at he quickly pulled down his shirt. I realized that he didn't want to talk about so I didn't push it. I quickly went back to work feeling confused on why he wouldn't tell me what was wrong but I knew he would tell me if he wanted to. " What are you doing here this is private property?" we heard a man ask.

Me and Scott turned our heads to where the sound came from only to find a really sexy black haired, green eyed, muscled man. Scott looked over to me seeing as though I should be the one to answer. I looked over at him and said "dude it's your inhaler." He gave me an exasperated look and finally I said "fine!" I looked up at the man and said "my clumsy, and very idiotic best friend here dropped his inhaler and we came back out here to look for it." He walked towards me and grabbed my wrist. I was about to pull my hand back when he opened my palm and put Scotty's inhaler in it. I looked up at him about to say thank-you when I recognized something in him but couldn't quite put my finger on it, he stepped back and let me go. I quickly turned back to Scotty clutching my wrist where the man was once touching it. I quickly handed Scotts inhaler to him then turned back around and said "goodbye and thank-you." When we were at least a distance of ten feet I heard the man say "how's your shoulder Abby?"

Shout out to: fandomenforcer thank you for the help with this chapter I really appreciate it! :)

AN: Thank-you for all the lovely reviews


	5. The kiss

Chapter 5: The Kiss

AN: This chapter will be taken into two POV, Derek and Abby's.

Abby's POV:

I'm pacing back and forth in my room. I'm thinking how am I Abigail Wells able to smell my mothers perfume from a mile away. How am I able to see every little crack in my ceiling and walls. How can I hear peoples heartbeats all around me, when no one is even near me. I knew only one thing, the man I met in the woods yesterday is the man who knew what was happening to me.

I knew that he was the only one who could give me answers to what was truly happening. I sat down on my bed and began to argue with myself. I asked myself " should I go and ask him what I am or should I stay and figure it out myself."

I quickly made up my mind saying " it would be better to know what I'm going through, instead of making assumptions." I quickly threw on a jacket I had borrowed from Scotty and never gave back. Then I threw on my purple combat boots and headed out to see the man also known as Derek Hale.

I ran through the pitch black woods looking for the one place I knew he would be at. The burned down Hale House. Once I reached the house I called out to him. Yelling in every direction. I seen him walk out the door and onto the burnt wood of the porch. He asked me in an annoyed voice "what?" I quickly and simply replied with another question "what am I?"

Tears streaming down my face, I stood there waiting for an answer. He walked towards me stopping right in front of me. I looked down not wanting to meet his eyes.

I felt him grab a hold of my chin and pull me up to his eye level. Leaving me standing on my tip toes and leaning into him. Lost in his eyes, I whispered the question again "what am I?" He replied in a soft voice "you're like me."

That's when he kissed me.

Derek's POV:

I could feel her presence as she walked toward the one house I had lived in when I was a teenager. I heard her yell for me wincing as her voice got louder. I quickly walked out onto the porch and asked "what?" sounding slightly annoyed. Oops hope she didn't notice, I heard her ask "what am I?"

Tears were streaming down her face I walked towards her stopping when I was in front of her. She looked down not wanting to look at me. The attraction I felt for her grew and her wonderful scent overpowered me to the point where I couldn't help it I had to touch her.

I gently grabbed a hold of her chin and pulled her up to my eye level. I got lost in her lavender colored eyes. I heard her whisper to me the same question "what am I?" I softly replied "you're like me" then I kissed her.

AN: So what you guys think of this chapter? I think this would be my best chapter so far. Who was expecting the soft side of Derek? R&R please I would love to hear anything you have to say. And if it's bad I can take it I'm a big girl.


	6. Memories & Mates

Chapter 6: Memories and Mates

**AN: This chapter will be longer than any of my other chapters just to let you know, and also thank-you for all the lovely reviews. This chapter will be taken in two POV, Abby's and Derek's.**

Abby's POV:

I heard his heart beat flutter as I sweetly replied to his kiss. I felt him smile against my lips, he pulled me closer not wanting to have any unfilled space between us. We held the kiss for as long as we could, till we both had to pull back leaving us gasping for air. I heard him say "wow." I replied "that's an understatement."

He pulled me in for another kiss. As soon as his lips met mine I felt a spark run through my whole body, I let out a yelp of pain and began to see things that weren't from my own mind. I saw a blonde haired girl sitting in his car with him, they looked to be making out jealousy racked throughout my whole entire body making me sick and weak in the knees. That's when all of a sudden I seen the Hale house it was in perfect condition. I seen someone in front of the house it looked to be a girl around 18 or 19. Derek and the girl looked to be related. I heard her yell at him "your my brother Derek I need to make sure your going to be ok, it's my job to make sure your ok, but I can't do that when you hang out with that Argent it puts everyone in danger, think of it Derek our whole entire family is in danger because of you!"

"You need to promise me that you're going to stop seeing her Derek." I looked back and forth between the girl and Derek, that's when I heard him say "I promise Laura I will stay away from her." I watched with a look of astonishment as he pulled his sister in for a tight hug.

Then came the day of the fire I watched and stared in silent horror as the Hale house went up in flames. Tears leaked down my face soaking my shirt. I couldn't stand to watch this anymore I called out to Derek yelling at him swearing that if I saw anymore I would lose my mind. That's when I saw her the skinny little blond chick who killed his family, I yelled out to her "you will pay for this!" then everything went black.

Derek's POV:

A shock ran through my body as our lips met once again I let out a growl of pain. Shortly after the shock an image started to form in my mind. It was of Abby she looked to be at the age of 8 or 9. She was sitting on the floor crying. I walked over to her wanting to comfort her in some way when all of sudden someone walked right through me I began to realize that we had connected and that what I was seeing was her past. She had become my mate just from a kiss I didn't think that was possible but then you look to the fact that I'm a werewolf and you begin to think of the possibilities. I heard Abby ask her mother in a tiny squeaky voice "where's daddy momma?" Her mother replied "baby I don't know."

I watched as Abby clung to her mother with tears streaming down her face. I sat down waiting for the next memory. The environment quickly changed and Abby looked to be around the age of 13. She looked to be getting ready for a party. She was wearing a white strapless dress that met her legs mid thigh and those all too familiar, purple combat boots. Her makeup was neutral and she wore a clear shiny lipgloss. Then came her hair it was shoulder length and curled to perfection. She looked gorgeous.

Her mother yelled from downstairs saying that her date was here. I let out a growl at the word date. Mad that somebody had already had her before me. I followed her downstairs to meet an all too familiar spiky haired boy named Jackson. She smiled as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, saying that she looked beautiful. He wrapped a corsage around her wrist before pulling her in for a hug. I growled as he placed a kiss on her forehead. He was getting to close for my liking. That's when all of a sudden the scene changed. She was sitting on Scott's bed he had an arm around her Stiles sitting on the edge looking like he was about to kill someone. That's when she spoke that I understood why he was upset, tears were falling down her face as she said " he broke up with me because I wouldn't have sex with him, he said he loved me and told me that he wanted to take it to the next level but I told him no saying that I wanted to wait until I was married, he broke up with me because I said no." she let another sob out wrapping her arms around Scott and Stiles looking for comfort. She cried herself to sleep in there arms. Once she was asleep Scott and Stiles got up and left the room me following right after them. Stiles was the first to speak " we have to do something he really hurt her Scott."

"I know" Scott replied "but what can we do I mean she would kill us if she ever found out we hurt him." Stiles replied "your right so I guess the only thing we can do is be there for her and wait till she say I'm okay."

The scene changed to about a month after what happened. She was sitting in Stiles room this time and they were talking about the upcoming comic con that they wanted to attend. When all of a sudden Jackson barged into the room he walked up to her and slapped her across the face. I let out a low growl he had no right to hit her across the face let alone anywhere at all. when this was over he was going to hunt down Jackson and kick his Kanima butt. Stiles pulled him away from her. Jackson yelled out " your mine Wells never forget that!"

She gave him a glare and said "I will never be yours Whitmore you can rule out your plans for whatever dream fantasy you have with me because you lost me the moment you broke up with me." and with that said Stiles pushed him down the stair and out the front door and into the street, I watched with a smirk on my face as he closed and locked the door behind him. He walked over to the now crying Abby and said "are you okay Abb's?" she replied "amazingly yes I am."

I swore to her as she sat there and cried that I would do whatever I could to make sure that she was never hurt like this ever again then everything went black.

I woke up to her fragile body on top of me I lightly shook her awake. She woke with a start, and looked up to me quickly asking what happened. I said "I think you just became my mate."

Her eyes popped out and said "wait we..." she started to look herself up and down I quickly grabbed her chin and said "no we didn't." I quickly explained to her what happened and that it was normal for werewolves to share memories if they became mates.

She looked up to me and said "wait what were um.. you know... mates how is this possible?"

"You kissed me back" I replied simply.

**AN: So what you guys think I would love to know please R&R I would truly appreciate it. *Chelle***


	7. Authors Note Please Read Important

AN: hi im sorry i havent been able to update right now i am in a lot of pain and have been sick. Two days ago i was gonna post new chapter when suprise, suprise i just had to get sick. i went to the doctors and they said that i have severe otitis and bronchitis so basically im on bed rest lots of fluids and plenty of sleep so im sorry i wont be able to post for a while but will get to it as fast as i can but dont worry i will atleast have two full chapters done for you guys when im all better ok im sorry for the inconvienuence *chelle*


	8. Ch7 An Awkward Moment In the Woods!

Chapter 7: An Awkward Moment In the Woods!

**AN: Thank-you for the amazing idea Fandomenforcer you really helped me with my writers block. JingerBunny has become the Co-Writer of the story So that when one of us is feeling sick or out of sorts and ideas one will take over. She's random so I can't say that all the chapter are going to mushy like this one she more of the funny type one last thing before I go introducing the one and only JingerBunny: sup readers hope you like this chappy we don't own teen wolf just the plot and Abby.**

**Abby's POV:**

"How is this possible Derek?"

"You kissed me back" he said simply while shrugging his shoulders. "But most people kiss all the time and that doesn't mean there soul mates!" I yelled, Derek looked at me with his beautiful green eyes and yelled back at me "yeah well were not like most people Abby!" in his eyes I saw anger.

Realizing what I had done I said "I'm sorry for yelling at you and making you angry." He looked down not wanting me to see his face and mumbled "I'm sorry too." I watched as he combed his hair with his hands. I grabbed his hand mid-stroke and pulled it to my face. I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling his callused rough skin against my face somehow he made me feel safe.

"How come I feel so close to you when we've only known each other for approximately two days?" I asked him. I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Kissing his chest where my head was now laying. " Because of the way we smell and how we are now mates" he replied kissing my forehead as I relaxed into him.

I let the words sink in trying to figure out what they meant. My head bobbed up once I figured it out and I said "really no way you... you know when I'm on my rag." He smirked a blush settling itself in his cheeks he said "well... yeah I mean don't be embarrassed I mean I had an older sister named Laura who I had to deal with twice a month too."

I nodded a blush creeping up the back of my neck and landing on my cheekbones. Then he said " It's not necessarily a scent that attracts you to me it's more of a sense, you see when a boy werewolf gets closer to the full moon a girl werewolf is able to pick up on how the boys feeling."

Derek's POV:

"So in other words what I'm reading off of you right now is what you're feeling?" she asked. I nodded my head in agreement. "So then you wouldn't mind if we played a little bit of cat and mouse?" I let out a low playful growl and she went running.

I shifted into my half human half wolf state and started to run after her. I heard her laugh a cheerful laugh when all of a sudden it stopped and her scent began to turn stale. I looked around in panic, she was nowhere in sight worry started to rack through my body.  
Until I felt a light weight on my back. I smiled and soaked in her lovely scent. She smelt of Lilac and Pine Trees. All of a sudden I felt a weird vibration on my back. Then the song "Rock Me" by One Direction started to play. I looked up at her and raised one eyebrow in question, she blushed slightly but it was cute. Abby quickly jumped off my back and answered her phone.

Abby's POV:

'that was embarrassing' I said thinking to myself. I quickly answered my phone saying "hello?"

"hey its Scott" he answered. "Oh hey Scotty what's up?"

"There's this party I'm taking Alison to and I was wondering if you wanted to come, as a thank you for helping me find my inhaler" Scott said. I replied with a "sure, but who's throwing the party?"

"...Jackson" Scott replied with hesitation. "Ooh... um... sure but can I bring someone pweez...!?" I begged looking at Derek hoping he wouldn't say no. I watched as he nodded his head making me smile and ask Scotty "well? Scottio can I?" He replied "sure I don't care." I reply thanks Scotty and hung up. Then I started to think of something making me more confused. So I decided to ask Derek... 'this is going to be interesting' I thought as I said Derek?...

Derek's POV:

I looked up at her and said "what?" suddenly feeling a weird vibe from her. I heard her ask "you know when you said that you can smell me when I'm on my rag?" I nodded my head in response with a look of confusion on my face. "You never explained your scent!" she stated a smile creeping up her face. "Huh? what do you mean by my scent?" her smile widened. "I mean, can I smell you when your excited?" she said poking me I looked down a blush clearly showing on my face.

THE END OF CHAPTER FOR NOW!

AN: Chelle: All I have to say is Wink, wink, smiley face... 3

Jinger: Haha that was entertaining to write Wink, wink, SMILEY FAAAAAAAAAAAACE!

Chelle: She's spinning in the chair. All to awkward to speak.

JINGER&CHELLE: SIGNING OFF! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.


	9. Ch8 The Jinger Has Returned, Party Time

**Chapter 8:** The Jinger has Returned, Party Time

**AN:**

**JingerBunny: sup readers!**

**Chelle: Yo, so we want to ask a favor of you guys and we will return it if you do.**

**JingerBunny: if we get 10+ reviews we will update 2 chapters in one day.**

**Chelle: So yeah review and we shall keep our promise!**

**JingerBunny & Chelle: ENJOY!**

**Abby's POV:**

The drive home was filled with awkward silence and unspoken words. For the first time ever I was speechless. As we pulled into the driveway I heard him clear his throat and say "so... when do you want me to pick you up?" I replied "umm... seven-ish... I should probably be done by then." He nodded his head "ok well umm... great" I said giving him a sweet peck on the cheek. I sat there waiting he looked at me and said "what?" I gestured towards the door. He let out a sigh of frustration and got out, a smirk playing its way across my face. I let out a laugh when he offered me his hand. I tried to be graceful as I got out of the car but failed epically, tripping on a small rock laying just outside of the door. A blush ran over my cheeks as I tried regain my balance. I walked it off like it was nothing, I glared at his amused face. 'he's going to pay for that look later' I thought to myself. I walked up to the door and opened it. A weird but familiar aroma hit my nose, I knew it wasn't my mom for she was at work. Just as I was about to call for Derek I heard his car hum to life and drive off, cursing under my breath I grabbed the nearest object near me as a weapon. I walked up the stairs, they began creaking as I walked on them. The smell lead me to my room. Once I was standing outside of the door I prepared to strike whatever was in my room. I quietly opened the door, it let out a squeak, I thought to myself 'well there goes the plan of a surprise attack.' Swinging the door open I saw nothing but pitch black. I flipped on the switch only to jump back in surprise for within the middle of my room sitting in my awesome spinning chair sat my best and oldest friend, Jinger.

**Jinger's POV:**

"Sup little red how's life been in Beacon Hills?" words and questions flowing out of my mouth without thinking. I watched her face turn from surprise to happiness she quickly got up and ran to hug me. I heard her say " you won't believe how happy I am to see you!" I said "oh I can believe but first one more question who's the man that was with you?" with a tint of my British accent. I heard her reply "ooh him that's umm... well that's Derek." I watched as a blush crossed her cheeks I smiled knowingly and said "oh... Derek huh I can't believe it little red found her wolf." The blush on her cheeks darkened to a ruby red making me laugh. " You sound like a chipmunk when you laugh" I heard her say. Her blush going away and in place she began to laugh at my sour expression. "hey that's... that's not okay shush...!" I said letting my expression turned to amusement knowing she was right. I asked her "what are we going to do tonight?" I heard her reply shyly "oh... well I am going to a party and you can come with me if you want too."

"I'm guessing someone known as Derek is taking you to the party?" I asked smiling. She nodded her head in agreement. "Well lets getter done" smiling once again as I used my other accent. I quickly grabbed the hair curler and spray gesturing toward the seat.

**3 HOURS LATER:**

We chose to wear matching dresses me despising the thought. It was a purple strapless dress with flower decorating the flow of the skirt. The skirt cutting off mid-thigh making me feel even more insecure. Abby sensed my feelings and said "hey at least I am not making you wear heels" as she grabbed two pairs of her combat boots sliding one over to me. 'Thankfully I'm used to combat boots' I thought to myself. At 7:00 Derek showed up as planned and drove us both to the party.

**Derek's POV:**

I quickly got out and opened the door for both of them knowing that I would have to do it anyway. They both got out and grabbed each other's hand I noticed that the ginger haired girl known as Jinger was trying to give comfort to Abby. I could sense that Abby was scared to see Jackson once again. I grabbed her other hand rubbing circles into the back of her palm with my thumb. she let out a sigh relaxing into me. I walked them inside to meet someone face to face, it was the one and only Jackson Whitmore.

**Abby's POV:**

I felt both of their grips tighten I realized that they were both trying to hold back themselves from killing and or very badly injuring Jackson. I gave both of them a tug and pulled them away so that they would relax and quit trying to cut off my circulation to my hands. Jackson followed us making Derek tighten his grip even more. I quickly whispered into his ears " Babe If you tighten your grip any more my hand is going to fall off, so here is a suggestion let go and let out your frustration out by burying a bone in the back yard." All of sudden I felt a slight pain in my stomach kneeling over in pain.

**Jinger's POV:**

I asked Abby "hey are you okay?" She shook her head no and said "Derek get me out of here." He nodded his head lifting her up bridal style and carrying her away. I followed him and said "what's going on is she okay?" that's when he said "you might as well know."

"know what?" I asked he said "she's a werewolf." I watched as he jumped out of the window landing nimbly on his feet. "How the heck did you do that? come back here I have questions!" I screamed out the window to none other than find that he was now gone.

**The End Of Chapter For Now!**

**AN:**

**JINGER & CHELLE: I hope you guys enjoy and remember 10+ reviews and next time we will upload two chapters!**


	10. Ch 9 Daddy's Home and The Demon Inside

**A/N: **

**JingerBunny & Chelle: We are both truly sorry, neither of us have had time to update. Since school is coming up we have both been very busy getting prepared for the school year.**

**JingerBunny: For Chelle it will be her first year of high school and for me my second. So here is this chapter we did just for you ! I hope you enjoy.**

**Chelle: Please review if you read this chapter, I have been feeling very insecure with this story, not knowing if many people like it. I welcome constructive criticism and questions, it would bring me lots of joy to see people review. Please and thank you! Enjoy your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own teen wolf we only own the plot and our OC's Jinger and Abby.**

Chapter 9: Daddy's Home and The Demon Inside Of Me

**Abby's POV:**

I felt sick to my stomach, pain shooting throughout my entire body. I barely heard Jinger yelling something to Derek as he picked me up and, 'JUMED OUT A FREAKING WINDOW...' all I have to say is that didn't settle well with my stomach. My hands felt numb, but yet I felt a tingling unbearable pain shooting throughout my finger tips, it was so bad I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. My head was the next thing that started hurting, it was like someone was trying to split my head in two.

"it's going to be ok Abby I promise" I heard Derek tell me in a soothing voice. I began to whimper, 'first the mate thing now this? whatever's happening to me I want the pain to stop so bad.'

"wh-whats happening to m-me Derek?" I asked in a voice that was barely just a whisper, but I knew he still heard me. The pain in my hands increased 10 fold making me look down at them, to not only see them become smaller but grow claws. The bones cracking and forming in my back became severely uncomfortable, making me let out a loud yelp of pain.

Derek halted to a stop me still in his arms. His left eyebrow raised in disbelief, eyes widening slightly. my hand were now paws and I no longer felt the pain, therefore the pain had moved to my shoulders and ran all the way down my back. As the pain moved to my spine my shoulders rolled forward and my back arched. I fell out of Derek's arm to my hands and knees, screams turning to howls.

**Derek's POV:**

I looked down at my now completely transformed mate. She was beautiful but she wasn't like my kind. She wasn't born my kind, she was bit. I couldn't understand how she could be in real wolf form if she was bit, I mean it only happens to werewolves that were born, not made.

She looked away from me, making me realize that I was staring at her. I kneeled down beside her and pulled her towards me. I gasped at the sight, she had bright Lilac eyes, and around her right eye was a dark purple spiral.

She laid her head in my lap and whimpered. That's when the most insane thing happened...

Jinger's POV:

I sat down in Abby's orange leather chair, spinning as I thought 'Why is this happening to me, I just don't understand!' I let out a frustrated growl. 'I leave one werewolf infested place to not only land in another one.'

'I should have realized that Abby was a werewolf, cause I've been around them for most of my life, I knew Abby was different but I didn't expect her to be a werewolf.' There was always some sort of essence I sensed coming off of her, but nothing like a werewolf. It was kind of like a purple aura rolling off of her showing me that she was a strong person and a great leader. But it made me so confused cause I also sensed revenge, a dark aura that could cause her to harm herself and many other people. An aura that could lead her away from humanity.

That's when I realized something she was the first feminam dæmonium ever.  
**AN: feminam dæmonium is female devil in Latin.**

**Abby's POV:**

I lifted my head from Derek's lap, sensing something evil. I let out a growl as a red and black orb appeared in front of us. Derek got up pushing me behind him as the orb formed into a man and started to walk towards us. Derek let out a warning growl then the most impossible thing happened, the man twitched his hand to the left throwing Derek against a tree. He turned and addressed me "hello Abigail my dearest daughter."

**To Be Continued...**

**AN: Please Review! JingerBunny did the cliffy now to upload! bye.**


	11. Ch 10 Crowley

**Ch. 10: Crowley**

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! you make us feel all warm and fuzzy inside! so here is the next chapter and please keep up the reviews with any questions or concerns or maybe "I love your story!" No... okay on with the chapter!**

**Abby's POV:**

I looked up at my dad tears, threatening to spill over. Derek sensed my sadness and quickly got up, walking over to me giving the man I have resented for so many years a glare as he walked past.

I raised my eyebrow as he started to take off his shirt. He just chuckled and pointed me in the direction of a tree. I realized what was indicating and quickly ran to hide behind the tree.

I threw the shirt on over my now naked body. I peeped my head out from behind the tree and snapped my fingers and said " Pants... now!" Derek gave me a sarcastic look but started to unbutton them nonetheless.

_' What It's not like he isn't wearing boxers.'_

After I pulled on the overly sized pants I waddled out to find my dad with an amused expression on his face.

**Lucifer's POV:**

I smirked as the man took his pants off for my daughter. It looked to me like she had found her mate. She waddled out from behind the tree turning to give me a glare and asked "what are you doing here dad, are you here to rub into my face that you had a better life without me and mom or to the fact that you are the devil in the family?

I smirked and said "what a father can't see his daughter just for the simple fact that he loves her." She shook her head no and said "not when he hasn't seen her in almost 9 years." I felt the anger she had felt after I left, the first few weeks were unbearable to stay away so I watched over her in her sleep. The pain only becoming worse as she screamed out to me every night she had a nightmare, yet I never came back, for reasons unknown to me.

I walked up to her and said "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you when I left and for the pain I am causing you now in being here, but there is something I must tell you before I leave once again and no matter how much you don't want to listen I need you too, do you understand?" she nodded her head in reply.

That's when I said "there are people from my world... our world" correcting myself as I went "who are after you." She shook her head and asked "why are they after me? I'm not a devil and demons look for devils dad you know it, there only wish is to become the devil by overthrowing him."

Shock crossed her face as she put two and two together. "That's impossible dad! how can I be a devil you and mom both told me that there was only ever male devils, you know? not girls!" I only replied with "until you" and a smirk on my playing across my lips.

**Abby's POV:**

I looked over to Derek a look of confusion covered his face. I whispered out to him knowing he could hear me " I'll explain everything later." He nodded his head in response. I turned my eyes back onto my father and said "but I'm a werewolf now so what does this mean? what does this make me?" he answered with "your half werewolf half devil so in Latin your kind is called Diabolous Werewolf."

**Derek POV:**

_'This is all so unbelievable and that's coming from a werewolf, here in front of me is the devil also known as Abby's father and he is saying that she is half devil half werewolf this is so freaking unbelievable._ A sense of forgetting something washed over me and that's when I remembered _'... Scott... Scott got bit also.'_

**Abby's POV:**

Derek stepped towards me and said "hate to ruin this lovely father daughter moment but we have to go find Scott."

"Go ahead Derek he's my father I have to talk to him." He gave me a reluctant look and I said "trust me he can't hurt me as much as he already has." A loud bang went off in the distance and a pain shot through my shoulder, as I suddenly felt my knees give away. I felt my father catch me before i fell to the ground. All I could hear was the pounding of my heart through my ears.

I opened my eyes and looked to Derek and said "Scott needs you go!" Derek turned to my dad and said "take care of her for me." Then he was gone.

**Lucifer's POV:**

I picked Abby up and started to run to the Hale house. "Abby I know you're in a lot of pain but you have to hold on if not for me for Jinger, Scott, Stiles, Derek, and your mother."

"How... how do you know my friends "Abby asked.

"Sweetie I'm your father and the devil I know everything."

** A/N: So what did you guys think? leave a review please? with a cherry on top! so tonight i have a surprise for you guys and I hope you like it Jinger you may take the stage!**

**Jinger: we will at least post two more chapters tonight each in a different time period cause unfortunately we still have to type them! but its all for the best because we hope you guys will review!**

**ok so yeah got to go write the next chapter!**

**BYE!**


End file.
